


Submit To Me

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Peter showed up with his new alpha status, Derek couldn't even pretend to be surprised. What he was surprised by was his immediate and almost desperate need to submit to his uncle.





	Submit To Me

Derek didn't know where Peter had gone to. He had left almost as soon as the nogitsune issue was resolved and hadn’t let anyone know. Scott kept pestering Derek about it, demanding to be told just where Derek’s uncle had gone to, since apparently Peter posed a threat that needed to be dealt with. Just how Scott would deal with Peter Derek didn’t know, because it’s not like the boy found permanent solutions for anything. Gerard was still out there, Deucalion was still out there, and even the nogitsune wasn’t really dead. And Derek wasn’t sure any kind of prison could hold his uncle forever.

But Derek actually didn't know where Peter went, even though he wouldn't have told Scott the truth if it was different. Peter was the only family he had left since even Cora had left him again, and he wouldn’t just hand Peter over to Scott.

But when Peter came back, eyes a brilliant red, Derek wasn't even surprised. If Derek would have spent any time seriously thinking about where Peter could have possibly gone to, this would have been his answer. Derek was pretty sure Stiles knew as well, but Scott never came to the same conclusion.

Derek knew that Peter didn't just help him to heal Cora; he was pretty sure Peter had a plan to get the alpha spark back for himself and something got royally messed up if Scott's red eyes were anything to go by.

So when Peter showed up with his new alpha status, Derek couldn't even pretend to be surprised. What he was surprised by was his immediate and almost desperate need to submit to his uncle.

Derek had never been meant to be alpha; that had always been Laura. Derek had been groomed to be Laura's right hand, steady and silent in the back, someone his alpha could lean on, who would provide stability to the pack, and it fit him much better than leading. He wasn't cut out for that, lacked the outgoing and inspiring personality for it.

But Peter, Peter was perfect for it and Derek knew that he would make a good alpha, now that he was sane. Now that he hadn't acquired the alpha spark with such a heavy dose of guilt.

Power radiated from Peter in the best of ways and Derek nearly went to his knees at just that. It was almost a relief to see Peter back in red. But Derek couldn't, not if Peter didn't actually want him in his pack. He wouldn't make himself that vulnerable only to be rejected and after everything that happened between them, rejection was a very real possibility.

But he shouldn't have worried because when Peter spoke Derek’s wolf immediately knew he would have a place in the pack. It was instinctual, but Derek still listened to the actual words Peter said. His wolf hadn't protested against Kate after all, so it wasn't all that reliable.

“I'm only gonna ask you this once,” Peter started and while he radiated power he seemed almost unsure, some desperation clinging to his words. “I will always accept you in my pack, but I will only ask about it once,” he went on and waited for Derek to signal that he was listening.

As if he could ever do anything but listen to his alpha.

“Are you willing to submit to me and accept me as your alpha?” Peter asked, and Derek could tell he was working hard to keep the alpha command out of his voice, making sure that this would be Derek’s choice and his choice alone.

Derek might love him even more for that. He went to his knees before he could even consciously think about it and Peter’s eyes went wide for a second.

“I accept you as my alpha,” Derek rasped out, voice heavy with want, and he tilted his head back, baring his throat for his alpha.

Peter stepped closer, cupping a hand over Derek's neck, tilting his head even further back and Derek allowed Peter to move him like he wanted.

There wasn't a hint of hesitation or uneasiness on Derek and Peter had to see it. He had to smell how ready and willing he was, and with the way his scent bloomed up around Derek, he was sure Peter did know.

“You're so beautiful,” Peter whispered with reverence, right before he leaned down to nose at Derek’s throat, nuzzle into his neck as he breathed in deep.

“Tell me again,” Peter demanded and this time there was undeniable power in his voice. It made Derek shiver in the best of ways.

“I accept you as my alpha,” Derek gasped out, hands itching to reach for Peter, but he kept them on his thighs.

Peter growled at his words and then bit down hard at the side of Derek’s neck. Derek couldn't help the moan that was dragged out of him at the sensation of Peter's mouth on him, but also at the pack bond that suddenly sprung to life in his chest. It felt like coming home.

Peter had stopped biting, was now licking over the spot that was certainly still showing his teeth marks and Derek whined low in his throat.

Peter licked a stripe up his neck at that, tasting the vibration under his skin, before he stopped at Derek’s chin. He sucked and nibbled there, and Derek felt like he would vibrate out of his skin with need. Goosebumps broke out all over Derek’s skin and still, Peter dragged his teeth over Derek’s chin, soothing the sting with his tongue afterwards.

“Peter,” Derek whispered, desperation clear in his voice because this was not where he wanted, needed, Peter's mouth.

Peter chuckled against his chin, dragging his tongue against the stubble there one last time before he finally moved up to captured Derek’s lips in a kiss.

Derek moaned into it, unable to help himself. He had waited for this moment ever since Peter woke up from his coma if he was honest, and it had been too long.

The kiss was almost bruising, but Derek leaned up into it, hands finally moving up to clutch at Peter's shirt, pulling him closer, gratified when he moved easily into Derek's space.

“My wonderful, beautiful beta,” Peter breathed against his lips between kisses, making Derek shiver, and Derek could do nothing but open up under him at the honest admiration he heard in his voice.

Peter would be a good alpha this time and Derek would love every second of submitting to him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Submit To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223483) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion)




End file.
